


favored

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serge is the favored</p>
            </blockquote>





	favored

**Author's Note:**

> vampire!fic!
> 
> (i went through a stage....by which i mean life....wanting ALL the vamp!fic. so i have a ridiculous amount of vamp!drabbles that i really need to tidy up and maybe make into something long and omnomnomy?)

serge had been his first, the only boy who had turned toms head in such a way that he couldnt just let him go. serge was a cold and ruthless killer, someone tom was proud of, proud to have taught and watched grow strong.

the body was dead, the neck snapped and serges teeth slicing through flesh and bone. tom watches, his eyes are black and his fingers curl. serge pulls back with a gasp and grins at the fingers that push through the bloodstained stubble coating his chin.

tom loves the contrast between the dark sickly red of the blood and pale expanse of serges skin. he wants to remember it, sink the image into his brain until it can never escape. tom wants to paint his visions. he wants to paint across serge like the canvas he knows he could be.

serge preens under his guidance, his watchful eyes and skillful hands. serge is the favored.


End file.
